Katechizm Heidelberski
thumb|left|Katechizm Heidelberski, 1563 rokKatechizm napisany na zlecenie księcia Elektora niemieckiego Palatynatu Fryderyka III Wittelsbacha jako płaszczyzna porozumienia pomiędzy kalwinistami a luteranami ku jedności protestanckiej w 1563 roku. Książę Elektor Fryderyk III Wittelsbach '''jest autorem przedmowy do Katechizmu. Katechizm Heidelberski. W tym samym roku od jego publikacji, został zatwierdzony w 1563 przez '''Synod Heidelberski. W 1618-1619 roku został zaaprobowany przez Synod w Dort. Katechizm Heidelberski jest uznanym katechizmem protestanckim. Treść Katechizmu Heidelberskiego Katechizm Heidelberski stwierdza odnośnie zbawienia w nauce protestanckiej, iż zbawienie jest w pełni zależne jedynie od wiary, nie mając żadnej roli pod względem uczynków, jednakże Bóg pochwala i nakazuje dobrze czynić, co jest przez niego w tym życiu nagradzane, przeciwnie do tego każe za to czego czynić zakazał. Wskazuje również na Boskość zbawiciela Jezusa Chrystusa. ---- Pytanie 1: W czym znajdujesz jedyną pociechę w życiu i wobec śmierci? W tym, że ciałem i duszą należę - zarówno teraz, gdy żyję, jak i wtedy, gdy umrę - nie do siebie, ale do Jezusa Chrystusa, mego wiernego Zbawiciela. To On swą drogą krwią dał całkowite zadośćuczynienie za moje grzechy, wyzwolił mnie z mocy diabła, to On strzeże mnie tak dobrze, że nawet włos z głowy mi nie spadnie bez woli Ojca niebiańskiego, co więcej - wszystko musi służyć mojemu dobru. Dlatego - przez Ducha Świętego - daje mi On pewność życia wiecznego i pozwala, abym od tej chwili z całego serca pragnął żyć dla Niego. Pytanie 2: Z czego powinieneś zdawać sobie sprawę, aby żyć i umierać w taki sposób pocieszony? Z trzech prawd: po pierwsze - z ogromu własnego grzechu i niedoli; po drugie - ze sposobu, w jaki zostałem z nich wyzwolony; i po trzecie - z wdzięczności, jaką winien jestem Bogu za to wyzwolenie. Pytanie 3: Skąd wiesz o swojej niedoli? Z Prawa Bożego. Pytanie 4: Czego wymaga od nas Prawo Boże? Jezus Chrystus daje następującą wykładnię Prawa: "Będziesz miłował Pana Boga swego, z całego serca i z całej duszy swojej, i z całej myśli swojej, i z całej siły swojej. To jest największe i pierwsze przykazanie. A drugie, podobne temu: Będziesz miłował bliźniego swego jak siebie samego. Na tych dwóch przykazaniach opiera się cały Zakon i Prorocy." Pytanie 5: Czy jesteś w stanie sprostać tym wymaganiom do końca? Nie, bo jest we mnie naturalna skłonność do nienawiści Boga i bliźniego. Pytanie 6: Czy to znaczy, że Bóg stworzył człowieka złym i przewrotnym? Nie, Bóg stworzył człowieka dobrym, stworzył go na swój obraz, tzn. jako prawdziwie sprawiedliwego i świętego, tak aby człowiek mógł w pełni poznać swego Stwórcę, aby mógł Go kochać i żyć z Nim w wiecznym szczęściu, nieustannie chwaląc Go i błogosławiąc Mu. Pytanie 7: Skąd się bierze skażenie natury ludzkiej? Ma ono swoje źródło w upadku i nieposłuszeństwie Adama i Ewy, pierwszych rodziców, w Raju. Ludzka natura została wtedy do tego stopnia skażona, że odtąd wszyscy poczynamy się i rodzimy jako ludzie grzeszni. Pytanie 8: Czy to skażenie sięga aż tak głęboko, że nie jesteśmy w stanie czynić dobra i skłonni jesteśmy wyłącznie do zła? Tak, o ile nie odrodzi nas Duch Święty. Pytanie 9: Czy w takim razie Bóg nie jest niesprawiedliwy stwarzając w swym Prawie wymagania, których człowiek nie jest w stanie wypełnić? Nie, nie jest, gdyż człowiek został przez Boga stworzony tak, aby mógł Prawo wypełnić. Zbuntował się jednak, zwiedziony przez diabła i pozbawił tej zdolności zarówno sam siebie, jak i swoje potomstwo. Pytanie 10: Czy Bóg pozostawia bez kary nieposłuszeństwo i upadek człowieka? Przeciwnie. Jego straszny gniew kieruje się zarówno przeciwko grzechowi pierworodnemu, jak i grzechom przez nas popełnionym. Będzie je karał - tutaj i w wieczności - zgodnie ze swoim sprawiedliwym wyrokiem: "Przeklęty, kto nie dochowa słów tego Zakonu, aby je spełnić." Pytanie 11: Czy Bóg nie jest także Bogiem miłosiernym? Jest Bogiem bardzo miłosiernym, ale też i sprawiedliwym. Jego sprawiedliwość wymaga, aby przestępstwo popełnione wobec Najwyższego Majestatu Bożego zostało ukarane najwyższa karą fizyczną i duchową, czyli karą wieczną. Pytanie 12: Zgodnie ze sprawiedliwym wyrokiem Bożym zasłużyliśmy na karę doczesną i wieczną. Czy istnieje jakiś sposób jej uniknięcia i powrotu do stanu łaski? Bóg chce, aby stało się zadość Jego sprawiedliwości. Z tego względu musimy (albo ktoś inny za nas) dać Mu pełną zapłatę za winę. Pytanie 13: Czy sami nie możemy tego dokonać? To niemożliwe. Przeciwnie - każdego dnia zwiększamy jeszcze swoją winę. Pytanie 14: Czy jakakolwiek istota stworzona mogłaby za nas dać zapłatę? Nie, gdyż - po pierwsze - Bóg nie chce karać innego stworzenia za winę człowieka; po drugie - żadne stworzenie nie zniesie ciężaru wiecznego gniewu Bożego, skierowanego przeciwko grzechowi, ani nie uwolni od niego innych. Pytanie 15: Kto więc może pośredniczyć między nami a Bogiem, kto może nas uratować? Ktoś, kto będąc prawdziwym człowiekiem byłby zarazem bezwzględnie sprawiedliwy, a co więcej - swą mocą przewyższałby wszystkie inne stworzenia, czyli ktoś, kto byłby także prawdziwym Bogiem. Pytanie 16: Dlaczego musi On być zarówno prawdziwym, jak też sprawiedliwym człowiekiem? Sprawiedliwość Boża wymaga bowiem, aby natura ludzka, która zgrzeszyła, zapłaciła za swój grzech. Z drugiej jednak strony człowiek, który sam jest grzesznikiem, nie może zapłacić za innych. Pytanie 17: Dlaczego musi On być także prawdziwym Bogiem? Aby dzięki swej boskiej mocy mógł unieść w ludzkiej naturze ciężar gniewu Bożego, przywrócić nam sprawiedliwość i wyjednać życie. Pytanie 18: Kto jest tym Pośrednikiem - prawdziwym Bogiem i w pełni sprawiedliwym człowiekiem? Jezus Chrystus, nasz Pan "który stał się dla nas mądrością od Boga i sprawiedliwością i poświęceniem i odkupieniem" (I Kor. 1:30). Pytanie 19: Skąd o tym wiesz? Z Ewangelii świętej, która Bóg najpierw sam objawił w raju, potem nakazał głosić ją patriarchom i prorokom, ukazał obrazowo w ofiarach i innych obrzędach Prawa Mojżeszowego i wreszcie wypełnił przez swego jedynego Syna Umiłowanego. Pytanie 20: Czy wszyscy ludzie zostali ocaleni przez Chrystusa, tak jak zostali zgubieni przez Adama? Nie wszyscy, lecz tylko ci, którzy prawdziwą wiarę łączą z Chrystusem i przyjmują wszystkie jego dobrodziejstwa. Pytanie 21: Na czym polega prawdziwa wiara? Polega ona zarówno na pewności poznania, dzięki któremu uznaję za prawdę wszystko, co Bóg objawił w swoim Słowie, jak też na głębokim zaufaniu, które stwarza we mnie Duch Święty przez Ewangelię. To ona daje mi pewność, że nie tylko inni, ale także i ja otrzymałem od Boga odpuszczenie grzechów, dar sprawiedliwości i wiecznego szczęścia, a wszystko to otrzymałem wyłącznie z Jego łaski, jedynie dzięki zasłudze Jezusa Chrystusa. Pytanie 22: W co musi wierzyć chrześcijanin? We wszystkie obietnice Ewangelii zwięźle wyrażone w sformułowaniach powszechnej niezachwianej wiary chrześcijańskiej (czyli w tzw. Apostolskim Wyznaniu Wiary). Pytanie 23: Jak brzmi Apostolskie Wyznanie Wiary? Wierzę w Boga Ojca Wszechmogącego, stworzyciela nieba i ziemi, i w Jezusa Chrystusa, Syna Jego jedynego, Pana naszego, który się począł z Ducha Świętego, narodził się z Marii Panny, umęczon pod Ponckim Piłatem, ukrzyżowan, umarł i pogrzebion, zstąpił do piekieł; trzeciego dnia zmartwychwstał, wstąpił na niebiosa, siedzi po prawicy Boga Ojca Wszechmogącego, skąd przyjdzie sądzić żywych i umarłych. Wierzę w Ducha Świętego, Święty Kościół powszechny, świętych obcowanie, grzechów odpuszczenie, ciała zmartwychwstanie i żywot wieczny. Pytanie 24: Czy w Wyznaniu Apostolskim wyróżniamy jakieś części? Tak, trzy części. W pierwszej jest mowa o Bogu Ojcu i o naszym stworzeniu, w drugiej - o Bogu Synu i naszym odkupieniu, a w trzeciej - o Bogu Duchu Świętym i naszym uświęceniu. Pytanie 25: Jeśli Bóg jest jeden, dlaczego wymienione są trzy Osoby: Ojciec, Syn i Duch Święty? Bo w taki sposób Bóg nam się objawił w swoim Słowie; Jedyny prawdziwy, wieczny Bóg w trzech Osobach! Pytanie 26: Jak rozumiesz słowa: "Wierzę w Boga Ojca Wszechmogącego, Stworzyciela nieba i ziemi? Słowami tymi wyrażam wiarę w to, że wieczny Ojciec naszego Pana Jezusa Chrystusa, stworzył niebo, ziemię i wszystko, co się na nich znajduje, że utrzymuje je, rządzi nimi zgodnie ze swym odwiecznym zamysłem i przez Opatrzność, że to On jest moim Ojcem i moim Bogiem dzięki miłości, jaką ma dla Syna swego, Jezusa Chrystusa. Ufam Mu tak dalece, iż nie wątpię, że otrzymam od niego wszystko, co niezbędne memu ciału i duszy , a jeśli na tej pełnej cierpień ziemi spotka mnie za Jego przyzwoleniem coś złego, On to obróci na moje dobro. Może tak postąpić, gdyż jest Bogiem Wszechmogącym i chce tak postąpić, gdyż jest wiernym Ojcem. Pytanie 27: Co rozumiesz pod pojęciem "Opatrzność Boża"? Wszechmocną i wszechobecną potęgę Boga, dzięki której zachowuje On niebo, ziemię i wszelkie stworzenie, prowadząc je jak gdyby za rękę. Ani zioła i rośliny, ani deszcz i susza, ani urodzaj i nieurodzaj, ani pokarm i napój, ani zdrowie i choroba, ani bogactwo i ubóstwo, ani żadna inna rzecz nie jest dziełem przypadku, lecz pochodzi z Jego ojcowskiej dłoni. Pytanie 28: Czemu służy wiedza o stworzeniu i o Opatrzności? Temu, abyśmy zachowując cierpliwość wśród niepowodzeń i wdzięczność w sytuacjach pomyślnych - zawsze ufali, że we wszystkim, co nas spotyka, Bóg pozostaje wiernym i dobrym Ojcem, że żadne stworzenie nie zdoła odłączyć nas od Jego miłości, bo On trzyma wszystko w swoim ręku i bez Jego woli nie jest ono w stanie działać ani nawet się poruszyć. Pytanie 29: Dlaczego Syn Boży nazwany został Jezusem, to znaczy Zbawicielem? Bo tylko On uwalnia nas od grzechów i w nikim innym nie znajdziemy zbawienia (ratunku). Pytanie 30: Czy ludzie, którzy szukają szczęścia i ratunku (zbawienia) za pośrednictwem świętych, w sobie samych lub w jakikolwiek inny sposób, także wierzą, że Jezus jest jedynym Zbawicielem? Nie wierzą, bo choć się chlubią, że do Jezusa, jedynego Zbawcy, należą, to swoim postępowaniem temu przeczą. Jedno z dwojga: albo Jezus nie jest Zbawicielem doskonałym, albo Nim jest; a wtedy ludzie, którzy naprawdę w Niego uwierzyli, otrzymują w Nim wszystko, co do zbawienia konieczne. Pytanie 31: Dlaczego Syn nazywany jest Chrystusem, to znaczy Namaszczonym? Ponieważ z postanowienia Boga Ojca, namaszczony Duchem Świętym, wyznaczony został na naszego najwyższego Proroka i Nauczyciela, który w pełni objawił nam ukryty zamysł i wolę Boga, dotyczącą naszego zbawienia; na naszego jedynego najwyższego Kapłana, który odkupił nas ofiarą złożoną z własnego ciała i ustawicznie wstawia się za nami u Ojca, na naszego wiecznego Króla, który rządzi nami za pośrednictwem Słowa i Ducha, strzeże nas, byśmy nie utracili zdobytego przezeń zbawienia. Pytanie 32: Na jakiej podstawie twierdzisz, że jesteś chrześcijaninem? Na podstawie mojej wiary, dzięki której należę do Chrystusa, a to oznacza, że mam udział w Jego namaszczeniu, abym wyznawał Jego imię, z wdzięczności ofiarował Mu siebie samego jako żywą ofiarę, z grzechem i diabłem, a potem, w wieczności, razem z Chrystusem panował nad całym stworzeniem. Pytanie 33: Dlaczego Chrystus nazwany jest jedynym Synem Boga, skoro my także jesteśmy dziećmi Bożymi? Bo w całej wieczności tylko Chrystus jest rodzonym Synem Boga, podczas gdy my - jedynie ze względu na Jego Osobę - zostaliśmy z łaski Boga przysposobieni na dzieci. Pytanie 34: Dlaczego nazywasz Go naszym Panem? Ponieważ nie srebrem ani złotem, ale swoją drogą krwią uwolnił i wykupił nasze dusze i ciała z niewoli grzechu i z wszelkiej władzy diabła, dzięki czemu staliśmy się Jego własnością. Pytanie 35: Co znaczą słowa: "... począł się z Ducha Świętego, narodził się z Marii Panny ..."? Znaczą one, że odwieczny Syn Boga, który przez całą wieczność był, jest i będzie prawdziwym Bogiem, za sprawa Ducha Świętego z ciała i krwi Marii Panny wziął prawdziwą naturę człowieka, aby stać się prawdziwym potomkiem Dawida, we wszystkim podobnym do swoich braci, z wyjątkiem grzechu. Pytanie 36: Co zawdzięczasz świętemu poczęciu i narodzeniu Chrystusa? To, że jako nasz Pośrednik swoją niewinnością i doskonałą świętością zakrywa On przed obliczem Boga mój grzech, z którym zostałem poczęty. Pytanie 37: Jak rozumiesz słowo "umęczon"? Rozumiem je następująco: przez całe swoje ziemskie życie, a szczególnie pod jego koniec, Jezus Chrystus dźwigał (cieleśnie i duchowo) ciężar gniewu Bożego, skierowanego przeciwko grzechowi całej ludzkości, aby swoim cierpieniem - jako jedyną ofiarą mającą moc przebłagania Boga - wykupić nasze ciała i dusze od wiecznego potępienia, zdobyć dla nas łaskę u Boga, usprawiedliwienie i życie wieczne. Pytanie 38: Dlaczego Jezus musiał być "umęczon pod Ponckim Piłatem"? Aby On - niewinny - skazany przez ziemskiego sędziego, uwolnił nas od surowego wyroku Bożego, który miał zapaść nad nami. Pytanie 39: Czy fakt, że Jezus został ukrzyżowany, ma większe znaczenie, niż gdyby umarł inną śmiercią? Tak, gdyż śmierć na krzyżu była przeklęta przez Boga. W ten sposób zdobyłem pewność, że Jezus wziął na siebie przekleństwo, które ciążyło na mnie. Pytanie 40: Dlaczego Chrystus musiał umrzeć? Bo zgodnie z wymaganiami sprawiedliwości i prawdy Bożej zapłatą za nasze grzechy mogła być jedynie śmierć Syna Bożego. Pytanie 41: Dlaczego wyznajemy, że Jezus Chrystus został "pogrzebion" (czyli pochowany)? Świadczymy w ten sposób, że umarł naprawdę. Pytanie 42: Dlaczego i my musimy umrzeć, skoro Jezus Chrystus umarł za nas? Bo swoją śmiercią wcale nie spłacamy naszych win. Ona oznacza, że to grzech zostaje zniszczony, a my przechodzimy do życia wiecznego. Pytanie 43: Co jeszcze zawdzięczamy ofierze i śmierci krzyżowej Jezusa Chrystusa? Dzięki Jego mocy "stary człowiek," jaki żył w nas, zostaje wraz z Jezusem Chrystusem ukrzyżowany, zabity i pogrzebany, aby nasze ciało ze swymi pożądaniami nie miało już więcej nad nami władzy i abyśmy odtąd samych siebie mogli ofiarowywać Chrystusowi w akcie wdzięczności. Pytanie 44: Dlaczego w Apostolskim Wyznaniu Wiary zawarto słowa "zstąpił do piekieł"? Dlatego, abym pośród największych nawet pokus miał pewność, że mój Pan, Jezus Chrystus, sam doświadczywszy niewysłowionej trwogi, męki i lęku, w jakich pogrążyła się Jego dusza zarówno na krzyżu, jak i przedtem, uwolnił mnie od trwogi i męki piekła. Pytanie 45: Co zawdzięczamy zmartwychwstaniu Jezusa Chrystusa? Po pierwsze - usprawiedliwienie, gdyż Chrystus swym zmartwychwstaniem przezwyciężył śmierć i umożliwił nam uczestniczenie w sprawiedliwości, którą zdobył dla nas właśnie dzięki swojej śmierci. Po drugie - nowe życie, gdyż dzięki Jego mocy zmartwychwstajemy do nowego życia. Po trzecie - zapewnienie naszego zmartwychwstania w chwale. Pytanie 46: Jak rozumiesz słowa: "wstąpił na niebiosa"? Rozumiem, że Jezus Chrystus - wzięty na oczach uczniów z ziemi do nieba - przebywa tam dla naszego dobra aż do czasu, gdy przyjdzie sądzić żywych i umarłych. Pytanie 47: Czy to znaczy, że Jezus Chrystus nie jest z nami aż do skończenia świata, choć nam to obiecał? Jezus Chrystus, prawdziwy człowiek i prawdziwy Bóg, nie jest obecny na ziemi w swojej ludzkiej naturze, natomiast w swej boskości, majestacie, łasce i Duchu nigdy się od nas nie oddala. Pytanie 48: Skoro Jezus w swej ludzkiej naturze nie jest obecny wszędzie tam, gdzie jest obecny jako Bóg - czy to oznacza, że obie Jego natury są rozdzielone? Oczywiście, że nie. Natura boska, nieograniczona i wszechobecna, przebywa zarówno poza naturą ludzką, w którą się wcieliła, jak i w niej - złączona w jednej Osobie. Pytanie 49: Co zawdzięczamy wniebowstąpieniu Chrystusa? Po pierwsze - Jego wstawiennictwo w niebie przed obliczem Ojca. Po drugie - pewność, że w Chrystusie mamy już ciało w niebiosach i że On (jako Głowa) weźmie i nas, jako członki swego ciała, do siebie. Po trzecie - poręczenie tego faktu przez zesłanie Ducha, dzięki mocy którego szukamy już nie tego, co jest na ziemi, lecz tego, co w górze, gdzie Chrystus siedzi po prawicy Boga. Pytanie 50: Dlaczego w Apostolskim Wyznaniu Wiary zawarto słowa: "siedzi po prawicy Boga"? Dlatego, że Jezus Chrystus wstąpił na niebiosa, aby się objawić jako Głowa swego Kościoła, a Ojciec rządzi wszystkim za Jego pośrednictwem. Pytanie 51: Jakie znaczenie ma dla nas chwała Jezusa Chrystusa jako głowy Kościoła? Po pierwsze, Jezus za pośrednictwem Ducha Świętego obdarzył nas tj. swe członki, darami niebios; po drugie - mocą swoją chroni nas i broni przed wszystkimi wrogami. Pytanie 52: Jaka pociecha płynie dla ciebie z faktu, że Chrystus "przyjdzie sądzić żywych i umarłych"? Otóż w każdej trosce i prześladowaniu mogę z podniesioną głową czekać na Tego, który stanął przed Bożym Sądem zamiast mnie i zdjął ze mnie wszelkie przekleństwo, na Tego, który przyjdzie z niebios jako Sędzia, aby skazać na wieczne potępienie wszystkich swoich i moich wrogów, a mnie wraz z wszystkimi wybranymi zabrać z sobą do wiecznej chwały i radości. Pytanie 53: Jak rozumiesz słowa "wierzę w Ducha Świętego"? Wierzę, że Duch Święty wraz z Ojcem i Synem jest Bogiem wiecznym. Wierzę też, że i ja Go otrzymałem, a dzięki prawdziwej wierze przyjmuję od Niego dar życia z Chrystusem i korzystam z wszystkich Jego dobrodziejstw. To On mnie pociesza i nigdy nie opuści. Pytanie 54: Jak rozumiesz słowa: "wierzę w święty Kościół powszechny"? Słowami tymi wyrażam wiarę w to, że Syn Boży od początku aż do końca świata wybiera spośród całej ludzkości swój Kościół i przeznacza go do wiecznego życia; Duchem swym i Słowem gromadzi go, chroni i utrzymuje w jedności prawdziwej wiary. Wierzę również, że i ja jestem tego Kościoła żywym członkiem i pozostanę na zawsze. Pytanie 55: Jak rozumiesz słowa: "świętych obcowanie"? Wyrażają one myśl, że wszyscy wierzący - jako całość i jako jednostki - tworzą społeczność w Jezusie Chrystusie, gdyż są członkami Jego ciała. Dlatego dzielą z Nim wszystkie jego bogactwa i dary. Mają też obowiązek chętnego i radosnego służenia nimi innym członkom dla ich pożytku i zbawienia. Pytanie 56: Jak rozumiesz słowa: "wierzę w grzechów odpuszczenie"? Wierzę, że dzięki zadośćuczynieniu Jezusa Chrystusa Bóg nie chce już pamiętać o moich grzechach i o mojej skażonej naturze, z którą do końca życia muszę walczyć; przeciwnie - w łasce swej obdarza mnie sprawiedliwością Chrystusową, abym nigdy nie stanął przed Jego sądem. Pytanie 57: Jaką pociechę czerpiesz z wiary w "ciała zmartwychwstanie"? Taką, że gdy zakończę tutaj życie, nie tylko dusza moja wzięta będzie natychmiast do Jezusa Chrystusa, jako do swej Głowy, ale także moje ciało zmartwychwstałe dzięki mocy Chrystusowej, na nowo połączy się z duszą i upodobni do pełnego chwały ciała Jezusa Chrystusa. Pytanie 58: Jaką pociechę czerpiesz z wiary w "żywot wieczny"? Jak już teraz odczuwam w sercu przedsmak radości wiecznej, tak z chwilą zakończenia życia osiągnę szczęście doskonałe, jakiego oko nigdy nie widziało i o jakim ucho nie słyszało, także szczęście, które nigdy dotąd nie napełniło serca żadnego człowieka i będę też wiecznie wysławiał Boga. Pytanie 59: Jaki odniesiesz pożytek wierząc w to wszystko? Otrzymałem usprawiedliwienie w Chrystusie przed Bogiem i dziedzictwo życia wiecznego. Pytanie 60: W jaki sposób możesz być usprawiedliwiony przed Bogiem? Tylko dzięki prawdziwej wierze w Jezusa Chrystusa. Choć więc sumienie oskarża mnie, bo ciężko zgrzeszyłem przeciwko wszystkim przykazaniom Bożym, żadnego nigdy nie wypełniłem i nadal jestem skłonny do zła. Bóg, mimo to, bez żadnej z mojej strony zasługi, a wyłącznie z łaski swojej, uznaje mnie za usprawiedliwionego dzięki zadośćuczynieniu Jezusa Chrystusa, jak gdybym nigdy nie miał i nie popełnił grzechu, jak gdybym to ja sam, a nie Chrystus za mnie, okazał całkowicie posłuszeństwo. Jest jednak jeden warunek: mam przyjąć to dobrodziejstwo wierzącym sercem. Pytanie 61: Dlaczego twierdzisz, że jesteś usprawiedliwiony jedynie dzięki wierze? Nie twierdzę, że mógłbym się podobać Bogu ze względu na godność mej wiary. Jedynie zadośćuczynienie Jezusa Chrystusa, Jego sprawiedliwość i świętość są dla Boga podstawą mojego usprawiedliwienia. A ja nie mogę ich przyjąć ani przyswoić sobie inaczej, jak tylko wiarą. Pytanie 62: Dlaczego jednak nasze dobre uczynki nie mogą choćby w części usprawiedliwić nas przed Bogiem? Sprawiedliwość, która mogłaby się ostać przed sądem, musiałaby być w pełni doskonała, całkowicie zgodna z Prawem Bożym. Tymczasem nawet najlepsze uczynki w tym życiu są zawsze niedoskonałe i skażone grzechem. Pytanie 63: Czy spełniając dobre uczynki nie zdobywamy jednak jakiejś zasługi, skoro Bóg chce jednak wynagrodzić w tym i w przyszłym życiu? Nagrodę otrzymujemy nie dzięki zasługom, ale z łaski Boga. Pytanie 64: Czy wyznając taką naukę ludzie nie stają się niedbali i przewrotni? Nie, gdyż jest rzeczą niemożliwą, aby ci, którzy zostali wszczepieni w Jezusa Chrystusa dzięki prawdziwej wierze, nie przynosili owocu wdzięczności. Pytanie 65: Skąd się bierze taka wiara, dzięki której należymy do Chrystusa i korzystamy ze wszystkich Jego dobrodziejstw? Budzi ją w naszych sercach Duch Święty przez głoszenie Ewangelii Świętej i potwierdza przez przyjmowanie sakramentów. Pytanie 66: Co to są sakramenty? Są to widzialne, święte znaki i rękojmie ustanowione przez Boga, który za ich pomocą pozwala nam lepiej rozumieć obietnicę Ewangelii i zarazem przypieczętowuje ją w nas. To znaczy, że ze względu na jedną ofiarę, jaką Jezus złożył na krzyżu, Bóg w łasce swojej odpuszcza nam grzechy i daje życie wieczne. Pytanie 67: Czy zarówno słowo, jak i sakramenty mają ten sam cel, którym jest nasza wiara w ofiarę krzyżową Chrystusa jako jedyną podstawę zbawienia? Bez wątpienia tak. Duch Święty uczy bowiem w Ewangelii i potwierdza świętymi sakramentami, że nasze zbawienie zależy wyłącznie od ofiary Chrystusa, poniesionej za nas na krzyżu. Pytanie 68: Ile sakramentów ustanowił Jezus Chrystus w Nowym Testamencie? Dwa. Chrzest i Wieczerzę Pańską (Komunię Świętą). Pytanie 69: Dlaczego Chrzest Święty ma ci przypominać i zarazem upewnić cię w tym, że jedna ofiara Jezusa Chrystusa dokonała się dla ciebie? Dlatego, że sam Jezus Chrystus ustanowił tę zewnętrzną kąpiel, obiecując jednocześnie, że krew Jego i Duch w sposób równie rzeczywisty obmywają duszę moją ze wszelkich nieczystości, tzn. z grzechów, jak woda, która usuwa brud z ciała, obmywa mnie zewnętrznie. Pytanie 70: Jakie są następstwa obmycia krwią i Duchem Chrystusa? Po pierwsze - uzyskanie z łaski Boga odpuszczenia grzechów ze względu na krew przelaną za nas na krzyżu przez Jezusa Chrystusa; po drugie - odnowienie człowieka przez Ducha Świętego i uświęcenie go jako własności Jezusa Chrystusa, by dzięki temu człowiek taki coraz mniej podlegał władzy grzechu, żył nienagannie, zgodnie z wolą Bożą. Pytanie 71: Gdzie znajdujemy obietnicę Jezusa Chrystusa, że Jego krew i Duch obmywają nas w sposób równie rzeczywisty, jak woda podczas chrztu? Obietnica ta została zawarta w słowach ustanowienia Chrztu, które brzmią następująco: "Idąc tedy, nauczajcie wszystkie narody, chrzcząc je w imię Ojca, i Syna, i Ducha Świętego" (Mt. 28:19). "Kto uwierzy, a ochrzci się, zbawion będzie; ale kto nie uwierzy, będzie potępion" (Mk. 16:16). Obietnica ta powtarza się tam, gdzie Pismo Święte mówi o Chrzcie jako o "kąpieli odrodzenia" i o "obmyciu grzechów". Pytanie 72: Czy zatem zewnętrzny Chrzest wodą oczyszcza nas z grzechów? Nie. Z grzechu oczyszcza nas wyłącznie krew Jezusa Chrystusa i Duch Święty. Pytanie 73: Dlaczego więc Duch Święty nazywa Chrzest kąpielą odrodzenia i obmyciem z grzechów? Bóg mówi to nie bez ważnej przyczyny. Chce w ten sposób nauczyć nas, że jak woda usuwa brud z ciała, tak krew i Duch Jezusa Chrystusa usuwają nasze grzechy, co więcej - dając nam tę swoją rękojmię i znak, zapewnia jednocześnie, że zostaliśmy naprawdę obmyci duchowo z grzechów tak samo, jak ciała nasze obmyła woda. Pytanie 74: Czy należy chrzcić niemowlęta? Tak, skoro objęte są Przymierzem, należą do Kościoła Bożego jak dorośli i w nie mniejszym stopniu niż dorosłym obiecane jest im odpuszczenie grzechów przez krew Chrystusa, a także dar Ducha Świętego, twórcy wiary. Powinny one zatem być włączone do Kościoła chrześcijańskiego przez Chrzest, jako znak Przymierza, aby odróżniały się od dzieci ludzi niewierzących. Jak w Starym Przymierzu stosowano w tym celu obrzezanie, tak w Nowym Przymierzu ustanowiony został zamiast niego chrzest. Pytanie 75: Dlaczego Wieczerza Pańska ma ci przypominać i jednocześnie upewniać cię, że masz swój udział w jedynej ofierze krzyżowej Jezusa Chrystusa i we wszystkich Jego darach? Dlatego, że sam Jezus Chrystus nakazał mi - podobnie jak wszystkim wierzącym - jeść łamany chleb i pić z kielicha na Jego pamiątkę. Zapewnił przy tym, że: - Jego ciało było ofiarowane i łamane na krzyżu, a krew przelana za mnie w sposób tak rzeczywisty, jak rzeczywiście na moich oczach łamany jest dla mnie chleb i podawany Jego kielich. - On w sposób tak rzeczywisty karmi i poi moją duszę swoim ukrzyżowanym ciałem i przelaną krwią, abym żył wiecznie, jak rzeczywiście z rąk sługi Bożego otrzymuję i materialnie spożywam chleb i kielich Pański - dane mi jako niezawodne znaki ciała i krwi Chrystusa. Pytanie 76: Co to znaczy, że spożywamy ukrzyżowane ciało Chrystusa i pijemy Jego przelaną krew? Znaczy to, że wierzącym sercem przyjmujemy całą mękę i śmierć Chrystusa, dzięki czemu otrzymujemy odpuszczenie grzechów i życie wieczne. Co więcej - za pośrednictwem Ducha Świętego, który jest w Jezusie Chrystusie i w nas, jednoczymy się w coraz większym stopniu z Jego świętym ciałem. Chociaż więc On jest w niebie, a my na ziemi, to jesteśmy ciałem Jego ciała i kością Jego kości, a żyjemy kierowani zawsze jednym Duchem, jak członki, które dzięki jednej duszy tworzą jedno ciało. Pytanie 77: Gdzie zawarta jest obietnica Chrystusa, że wiernych będzie karmił swoim ciałem i poił swoją krwią w sposób równie prawdziwy, jak realnie spożywają łamany chleb i piją z kielicha? Zawarto ją w następujących słowach ustanowienia sakramentu Wieczerzy Pańskiej (Komunii Świętej): "Albowiem jam wziął od Pana, com też wam podał, iż Pan Jezus tej nocy, której był wydan, wziął chleb, A podziękowawszy, złamał i rzekł: Bierzcie, jedzcie; to jest ciało moje, które za was bywa łamane; to czyńcie na pamiątkę moję. Także i kielich, gdy było po wieczerzy mówiąc: Ten kielich jest nowy testament we krwi mojej; to czyńcie, ilekroć pić będziecie, na pamiątkę moję. Albowiem ilekroć byście jedli ten chleb i ten kielich byście pili, śmierć Pańską opowiadajcie, ażby przyszedł" (I Kor. 11:23-26). Obietnicę tę św.Paweł powtórzył jeszcze w słowach "Kielich błogosławienia, który błogosławimy, izali nie jest społecznością krwi Chrystusowej? Chleb, który łamiemy, izali nie jest społecznością ciała Chrystusowego? Albowiem jednym chlebem, jednym ciałem wiele nas jest; bo wszyscy chleba jednego jesteśmy uczestnikami" (I Kor. 10:16-17; por. także Mk. 14:22-24; Łk. 22:19). Pytanie 78: Czy chleb i wino stają się rzeczywistym ciałem i krwią Jezusa Chrystusa? Nie. Jak podczas Chrztu woda nie zmienia się w krew Jezusa Chrystusa i sama nie oczyszcza nas z grzechów, lecz pozostaje jedynie znakiem i zapewnieniem danym od Boga, tak i chleb poświęcony podczas Wieczerzy nie staje się ciałem Chrystusa, chociaż zgodnie z naturą sakramentów i ich sprawowaniem nazywany jest ciałem Chrystusowym. Pytanie 79: Dlaczego więc Chrystus nazywa chleb swoim ciałem, wino – swoją krwią lub Nowym Przymierzem w krwi, a św.Paweł mówi o społeczności ciała i krwi Jezusa Chrystusa? Chrystus mówi to nie bez ważnego powodu. Pragnie On nauczyć nas, że jak chleb i wino podtrzymują życie doczesne, tak Jego ukrzyżowane ciało i przelana krew są prawdziwym pokarmem i napojem dla naszych dusz, niezbędnym do życia wiecznego. Co więcej – pragnie On nas zapewnić tymi widzialnymi znakami i rękojmią, że dzięki działaniu Ducha Świętego mamy tak realny współudział w Jego ciele i krwi, jak realnie przyjmujemy ustami te święte znaki na Jego pamiątkę. W ten sposób całe Jego cierpienie i posłuszeństwo stają się naszym udziałem, jak gdybyśmy to my osobiście cierpieli i zadośćuczynili Bogu za grzechy. Pytanie 80: Na czym polega różnica między Wieczerzą Pańską a Mszą katolicką? Wieczerza Pańska jest zapewnieniem o całkowitym odpuszczeniu naszych grzechów dzięki ofierze Jezusa, jaką On sam - raz jeden i raz na zawsze - złożył na krzyżu. Ponadto zapewnia ona o tym, że dzięki Duchowi Świętemu zostajemy wszczepieni w Jezusa Chrystusa, który w ciele swoim przebywa teraz w niebiesiech, po prawicy Ojca, i chce, abyśmy Go - jako takiego - wielbili. Tymczasem według (nauki o) mszy, żywi i umarli dostępują odpuszczenia grzechów przez mękę Chrystusową, jeśli Chrystus jest jeszcze codziennie ofiarowywany za nich przez kapłanów. Ponadto zaś - będąc cieleśnie obecny pod postacią chleba i wina - w nich też powinien być uwielbiany. Msza (tak pojmowana) jest więc w gruncie rzeczy zaprzeczeniem jednorazowej ofiary i męki Jezusa Chrystusa i godnym potępienia bałwochwalstwem. Pytanie 81: Dla kogo została ustanowiona Wieczerza Pańska? Dla tych wszystkich, którzy są niezadowoleni, bo poznali swe grzechy, a mimo to wierzą, że będzie im darowane, podobnie jak słabości ich zakryte są przez mękę i śmierć Chrystusa; dla tych, którzy pragną nieustannie wzmacniać wiarę i czynić godniejszym życie. Obłudnicy zaś i ci wszyscy, którzy nie chcą pokutować, spożywając chleb i wino sąd na siebie sprowadzają. Pytanie 82: Czy wolno dopuścić do Wieczerzy Pańskiej tych, których słowa i czyny są świadectwem niewiary i bezbożności? Nie wolno, gdyż byłaby to zniewaga Przymierza Bożego, a gniew Pański skierowałby się na całą społeczność. Z tego względu Kościół chrześcijański, stosownie do nakazu Jezusa Chrystusa i Jego apostołów, posługując się władzą kluczy powinien takie osoby wyłączyć aż do chwili, gdy poprawią swe życie. Pytanie 83: Co rozumiemy pod pojęciem "władza kluczy"? Głoszenie Ewangelii oraz karność kościelną; dzięki tym dwóm środkom Królestwo Niebios zostaje otwarte dla wierzących, a zamknięte przed niewierzącymi. Pytanie 84: W jaki sposób głoszenie Ewangelii może otworzyć albo zamknąć przed ludźmi Królestwo Niebios? Zgodnie z nakazem Chrystusowym wszystkim wierzącym i każdemu z osobna ogłasza się w ten sposób i publicznie potwierdza, że ilekroć naprawdę uwierzą obietnicom Ewangelii, tylekroć Bóg wybacza im wszystkie winy ze względu na Jezusa Chrystusa. Niewierzącym obłudnikom natomiast ogłasza się, że gniew Boga i wieczne potępienie ciąży na nich dopóty, dopóki nie nawrócą się. Zgodnie z tym świadectwem Ewangelii sąd Boży nad jednymi i drugimi dotyczy zarówno tego życia, jak i przyszłego. Pytanie 85: W jaki sposób stosowanie karności kościelnej może otwierać lub zamykać przed ludźmi Królestwo Niebieskie? Zgodnie z nakazem Chrystusowym wzywa się bowiem przed oblicze Kościoła (lub przed osoby do tego celu przez Kościół powołane) tych wszystkich, którzy nazywając siebie chrześcijanami głoszą niechrześcijańską naukę lub nie po chrześcijańsku postępują i mimo wielokrotnych braterskich napomnień trwają w błędach i występkach. Jeżeli i tym razem nie zastosują się do upomnienia, otrzymają zakaz przyjmowania sakramentów i tym samym zostaną wyłączeni ze wspólnoty chrześcijańskiej, a przez samego Boga - z Królestwa Chrystusowego. Jeśli jednak obiecają i okażą prawdziwą poprawę, powrócą do Chrystusa i będą ponownie przyjęci do Jego Kościoła. Pytanie 86: Dlaczego musimy spełniać jeszcze dobre uczynki, skoro już zostaliśmy wyzwoleni z niedoli, i to bez żadnej własnej zasługi, tylko przez łaskę Jezusa Chrystusa? Jezus Chrystus, odkupiwszy nas swoją krwią, odnawia nas przez Ducha Świętego na swoje podobieństwo. Dlatego całym naszym postępowaniem okazujemy Bogu wdzięczność za Jego dobrodziejstwa i oddajemy Mu chwałę. Ponadto upewniamy się w wierze widząc owoce, jakie ona przynosi, a także chwalebnym przykładem pozyskujemy innych ludzi (bliźnich) dla Chrystusa. Pytanie 87: Czy w takim razie niewdzięcznicy, którzy uparcie odwracają się od Boga, mogą być zbawieni? W żadnym wypadku, gdyż Pismo uczy, że: "Azaż nie wiecie, iż niesprawiedliwi królestwa Bożego nie odziedziczą? Nie mylcie się: ani wszetecznicy, ani bałwochwalcy, ani cudzołożnicy, ani pieszczotliwi, ani samcołożnicy, Ani złodzieje, ani łakomcy, ani pijanicy, ani złorzeczący, ani ździercy królestwa Bożego nie odziedziczą" (I Kor. 6:9-10). Pytanie 88: W czym wyraża się prawdziwa skrucha i nawrócenie? W śmierci "starego człowieka" oraz w zmartwychwstaniu nowego. Pytanie 89: Co to znaczy "śmierć starego człowieka"? Jest to stan głębokiego smutku wywołany świadomością własnych grzechów, oraz większe uczucie wstrętu do nich i dążenie do unikania ich. Pytanie 90: Co to znaczy: "zmartwychwstanie nowego człowieka"? Jest to stan najgłębszej radości w Bogu uzyskany dzięki Jezusowi Chrystusowi, oraz upodobanie we wszystkich dobrych czynach wypływających z miłości i zgodnych z wolą Boga. Pytanie 91: Które uczynki są dobre? Tylko te, które wypływają z prawdziwej wiary i wykonywane są zgodnie z Prawem Bożym i na Bożą chwałę, nie zaś te, które według ludzkich kryteriów i postanowień uznajemy za dobre. Pytanie 92: Jak brzmi Prawo Boże? I. Jam jest Pan Bóg twój, którym cię wywiódł z ziemi Egipskiej, z domu niewoli. Nie będziesz miał bogów innych przede mną. II. Nie czyń sobie obrazu rytego, ani żadnego podobieństwa rzeczy tych, które są na niebie wzgórę, i które na ziemi nisko, i które są w wodach pod ziemią. Nie będziesz się im kłaniał, ani im będziesz służył; bom Ja Pan Bóg twój, Bóg zawistny w miłości, nawiedzający nieprawości ojców nad syny w trzeciem i w czwartem pokoleniu tych, którzy mię nienawidzą, A czyniący miłosierdzie nad tysiącami tych, którzy mię miłują, i strzegą przykazania mego. III. Nie bierz imienia Pana Boga twego nadaremno; bo się Pan mścić będzie nad tym, który imię jego nadaremno bierze. IV. Pamiętaj na dzień odpocznienia, abyś go święcił. Sześć dni robić będziesz, i wykonasz wszystkę robotę twoję. Ale dnia siódmego odpocznienie jest Pana Boga twego; nie będziesz czynił żadnej roboty weń, ty i syn twój, i córka twoja, sługa twój, i służebnica twoja, bydlę twoje, i gość twój, który jest w bramach twoich; Bo przez sześć dni stworzył Pan niebo i ziemię, morze, i cokolwiek w nich jest, i odpoczął dnia siódmego; przetoż błogosławił Pan dzień odpocznienia, i poświęcił go. V. Czcij ojca twego i matkę twoję, aby przedłużone były dni twoje na ziemi, którą Pan Bóg twój da tobie. VI. Nie będziesz zabijał. VII. Nie będziesz cudzołożył. VIII. Nie będziesz kradł. IX. Nie będziesz mówił przeciw bliźniemu twemu świadectwa fałszywego. X. Nie będziesz pożądał domu bliźniego twego, ani będziesz pożądał żony bliźniego twego, ani sługi jego, ani dziewki jego, ani wołu jego, ani osła jego, ani żadnej rzeczy bliźniego twego. Pytanie 93: Jak się dzielą przykazania? Na dwie części (tablice). Pierwsza zawiera cztery przykazania mówiące o tym, jaka ma być nasza postawa wobec Boga; druga - sześć przykazań o naszych obowiązkach wobec ludzi. Pytanie 94: Jakie jest Boże żądanie zawarte w pierwszym przykazaniu? Tak szczerze, jak pragnę zbawienia mojej duszy, mam stronić od wszelkiego bałwochwalstwa, czarów, zabobonów, zaklęć, wzywania świętych i innych stworzeń. Mam natomiast dogłębnie poznawać jedynego prawdziwego Boga, Jemu tylko ufać, z pokorą i cierpliwością wyłącznie od Niego oczekiwać dobra, kochać Go, bać się i wielbić z całego serca. Tak więc raczej wyrzeknę się wszystkich rzeczy, niż uczynię cokolwiek wbrew woli Boga. Pytanie 95: Na czym polega bałwochwalstwo? Na wymyśleniu czy posiadaniu - zamiast (lub oprócz) jedynego prawdziwego Boga, który objawił się w swoim Słowie - czegoś innego, co staje się przedmiotem ludzkiego zaufania. Pytanie 96: Jakie jest Boże żądanie zawarte w drugim przykazaniu? Bóg żąda, abyśmy nie tworzyli sobie żadnych Jego wizerunków i nie oddawali Mu czci inaczej, jak tylko zgodnie z tym, co sam w swoim Słowie nakazał. Pytanie 97: Czy zatem nie należy wykonywać żadnych obrazów? Boga ani nie można, ani nie wolno ukazywać za pomocą wizerunków. Jeśli natomiast chodzi o stworzenia, można je wprawdzie wyobrażać, ale Bóg zabrania wykonywania i posiadania ich obrazów, jeśliby miały one stać się przedmiotem czci albo gdyby za ich pośrednictwem Jemu chciano oddawać cześć. Pytanie 98: Czy nie można by jednak tolerować w kościołach obrazów, które spełniałyby rolę "książek dla ludu"? Nie, gdyż nie jesteśmy mądrzejsi od Boga, a On chce, by Jego lud nauczano nie za pomocą niemych bożków, lecz żywym głoszeniem Jego Słowa. Pytanie 99: Jakie żądanie zawarte jest w trzecim przykazaniu? Abyśmy nie bluźnili i nie hańbili imienia Bożego przekleństwami i fałszywymi lub zbytecznymi przysięgami, albo też przez fakt przemilczenia lub przez okazanie pobłażania nie stali się współwinnymi tak okropnego grzechu. Innymi słowy: abyśmy święte imię Boże wypowiadali nie inaczej, jak z bojaźnią i czcią, abyśmy prawdziwie Boga wyznawali, a każdym słowem i czynem Jemu oddawali chwałę. Pytanie 100: Czy hańbienie imienia Bożego jest aż tak wielkim grzechem, że gniew Boży kieruje się nawet ku tym ludziom, którzy takim przysięgom lub przekleństwom nie zapobiegają bądź im się nie przeciwstawiają na tyle, na ile są w stanie to uczynić? Bez wątpienia tak, skoro nie ma grzechu większego i bardziej wzbudzającego gniew Boga niż bluźnierstwo Jego imieniu. Dlatego z woli Boga jest ono karane śmiercią. Pytanie 101: Czy można jednak przysięgać na imię Boże nie narażając się na Jego gniew? Tak, o ile zażąda tego zwierzchność bądź też okoliczności zmuszą nas do potwierdzenia wiarygodności i prawdy - na chwałę Boga i dla dobra drugiego człowieka (bliźniego). Taki sposób składania przysięgi jest uzasadniony Słowem Bożym i był stosowany przez świętych tak w Starym, jak i w Nowym Testamencie. Pytanie 102: Czy można przysięgać na świętych lub inne stworzenie? Nie, gdyż składając prawdziwą przysięgę przywołujemy Boga, aby On, jako jedyny znawca serc, dał świadectwo prawdzie i ukarał nas, gdyby się okazało, że przysięgamy fałszywie. A takie prawo nie przysługuje nikomu innemu poza Bogiem. Pytanie 103: Jakie żądania zawarte są w czwartym przykazaniu? Po pierwsze, aby przestrzegane było głoszenie Ewangelii i nauczanie, pilne uczestnictwo w nabożeństwach, zwłaszcza w dniu odpoczynku, słuchanie Słowa Bożego, przyjmowanie sakramentów, publiczne wyznawanie Pana, chrześcijańskie wspomaganie ubogich. Po drugie, abyśmy każdego dnia powstrzymywali się od złych uczynków i pozwolili Bogu działać w nas przez Ducha Świętego, tak aby już w tym życiu rozpoczął się dla nas wieczny odpoczynek (sabat). Pytanie 104: Jakie żądanie zawarte jest w piątym przykazaniu? Szacunku, miłości i wierności należnych ojcu, matce oraz wszystkim przełożonym; także posłuszeństwo ich poleceniom i napomnieniom oraz okazywanie cierpliwości wobec ich wad. Za ich to bowiem pośrednictwem Bóg pragnie nami kierować. Pytanie 105: Jakie żądanie zawarte jest w szóstym przykazaniu? Abym myślą, słowem, postawą i tym bardziej czynem - bezpośrednio lub pośrednio - nie krzywdził, nie nienawidził, nie obrażał i nie zabijał drugiego człowieka, lecz wyrzekł się zemsty i sobie samemu nie wyrządzał krzywdy, narażając się lekkomyślnie na niebezpieczeństwo. Dlatego właśnie władza nosi miecz, aby nie dopuszczać do zabójstw. Pytanie 106: Czy w tym przykazaniu mowa jest tylko o zabójstwie? Zakazując zabijania, Bóg uczy nas także, że nie znosi niczego, co może do zabójstwa prowadzić, tzn. zazdrości, nienawiści, gniewu, pragnienia zemsty, i że traktuje to wszystko tak jak zabójstwo. Pytanie 107: Czy wystarczy zatem - jak powiedziano - nie zabijać drugiego człowieka (bliźniego)? Nie, bo potępiając zazdrość, nienawiść i gniew, Bóg pragnie zarazem, abyśmy kochali ludzi (bliźnich) tak jak siebie samych i okazywali im cierpliwość, pokój, łagodność, miłosierdzie i życzliwość oraz - o ile to w naszej mocy - zapobiegali złu, które mogłoby ich spotkać, a także, byśmy dobrze czynili nawet nieprzyjaciołom. Pytanie 108: Czego uczy nas siódme przykazanie? Bóg potępia każdą nieczystość, przeto i my powinniśmy odczuwać wobec niej wstręt i pozostając bądź to w świętym stanie małżeńskim, bądź też w stanie wolnym - żyć w czystości i powściągliwości. Pytanie 109: Czy w tym przykazaniu Bóg zakazuje wyłącznie cudzołóstwa i podobnie niegodziwych czynów? Ciało i dusza są świątynią Ducha, Bóg chce więc, abśmy zachowywali je w czystości i świętości. Dlatego zabrania wszelkich niegodziwych czynów, gestów, słów, myśli i pragnień oraz wszystkiego, co może człowieka do tego pobudzać. Pytanie 110: Jaki zakaz zawarty jest w ósmym przykazaniu? Bóg zakazuje nie tylko kradzieży i rabunku, które karane są przez władzę; kradzieżą nazywa również wszystkie nieuczciwe sposoby, za pomocą których mamy zamiar - bądź to siłą, bądź pod pozorem prawa - zagarnąć własność drugiego człowieka. Należą do nich fałszywa waga, lichwa oraz każdy (inny) sposób przez Boga zakazany. Bóg zabrania zarówno skąpstwa, jak i marnotrawienia Jego darów. Pytanie 111: A jaki nakaz zawarty jest w tym przykazaniu? Abym w sytuacji, gdy ode mnie to zależy, starał się o rzeczy pożyteczne dla drugiego człowieka (bliźniego) i postępował względem niego tak, jak chciałbym, aby wobec mnie postępowano, a także - bym uczciwie pracował, aby dopomagać potrzebującym. Pytanie 112: Jakie żądania zawarte są w dziewiątym przykazaniu? Abym przeciwko nikomu nie świadczył fałszywie, cudzych słów nie przekręcał, nikogo nie obmawiał, nie oczerniał, nie przyczyniał się lekkomyślnie do potępienia kogokolwiek bez uprzedniego wysłuchania go, unikał kłamstwa i oszustwa, które są dziełem diabła. Jeśli nie chcę ściągnąć na siebie wielkiego gniewu Boga, muszę być wierny prawdzie, głosić ją i wyznawać szczerze zarówno przed sądem, jak i w innych okolicznościach a także ze wszystkich sił bronić godności i dobrego imienia drugiego człowieka (bliźniego). Pytanie 113: Jakie żądanie zawarte jest w dziesiątym przykazaniu? Aby nigdy nie powstało w nas najmniejsze pragnienie czy nawet myśl o sprzeciwie wobec któregokolwiek przykazania Bożego i abyśmy zawsze odczuwali wstręt do grzechu, a radość z tego, co sprawiedliwe. Pytanie 114: Czy ci, którzy nawrócili się do Boga, są w stanie w pełni przestrzegać przykazań? Nie są w stanie, gdyż nawet ludzie najświętsi mają w życiu jedynie przedsmak pełnego posłuszeństwa. Niemniej jednak zaczynają oni w sposób odpowiedzialny żyć według wszystkich, a nie tylko niektórych, przykazań Bożych. Pytanie 115: Skoro nikt nie jest w stanie w tym życiu w pełni przestrzegać przykazań, dlaczego Bóg chce, aby były one przez wszystkich dokładnie znane? Po pierwsze - abyśmy przez całe życie coraz lepiej poznawali swą grzeszną naturę i coraz gorliwiej starali się o odpuszczenie grzechów i o sprawiedliwość Chrystusową. Po drugie - abyśmy bezustannie i żarliwie prosili Boga o łaskę Ducha Świętego, dzięki któremu coraz bardziej upodobnialibyśmy się do Niego, aż osiągniemy doskonałość, jaką Bóg nam przeznaczył w przyszłym życiu. Pytanie 116: Dlaczego modlitwa jest niezbędna chrześcijaninowi? Dlatego, że jest ona najważniejszym wyrazem wdzięczności, jakiej Bóg od nas wymaga. Także i dlatego, że chce On swą łaskę i Ducha Świętego dać jedynie tym, którzy nieustannie i gorąco Go o to proszą i za to Mu dziękują. Pytanie 117: Kiedy modlitwa podoba się Bogu i jest przez Niego wysłuchana? Po pierwsze, gdy z głębi serca zwracamy się do Jedynego Prawdziwego Boga z prośbą o to wszystko, o co nam prosić kazał . Po drugie, gdy naprawdę poznawszy nasze braki i niedolę uniżamy się przed Bożym Majestatem. Po trzecie wreszcie, kiedy mamy niezachwianą pewność, że pomimo naszej niegodności Bóg nas wysłucha ze względu na Chrystusa, naszego Pana, tak jak nam to obiecał. Pytanie 118: O co Bóg polecił nam prosić? O wszystko, co jest niezbędne dla duszy i ciała, a co Chrystus, nasz Pan, zawarł w modlitwie, której sam nas nauczył (Mt. 6:9-13; Łk. 11:2-4). Pytanie 119: Jak brzmi ta modlitwa? Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebiesiech, Święć się imię Twoje, Przyjdź Królestwo Twoje, Bądź wola Twoja jako w niebie, tak i na ziemi, Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj I odpuść nam nasze winy jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. Nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, Ale nas zbaw od złego. Albowiem Twoje jest Królestwo, moc i chwała na wieki wieków. Amen. Pytanie 120: Dlaczego Jezus polecił nam zwracać się do Boga: "Ojcze nasz"? Aby już na początku modlitwy wzbudzić w nas i dziecięcą bojaźń i zaufanie do Boga, które są podstawą modlitwy: Bóg stał się bowiem naszym Ojcem dzięki Jezusowi Chrystusowi i gdy z wiarą Go o coś prosimy, o wiele mniej nam odmawia, niż odmawiają nam rzeczy ziemskich nasi rodzice. Pytanie 121: Dlaczego ta modlitwa zawiera słowa "Któryś jest w niebiesiech"? Dlatego, byśmy do Bożego Majestatu nie odnosili ziemskich wyobrażeń, zarazem jednak oczekiwali, że On w swej wszechmocy da nam wszystko, co dla ciała i duszy niezbędne. Pytanie 122: Jak brzmi pierwsza prośba Modlitwy Pańskiej? "Święć się imię Twoje," to znaczy: Boże pozwól się naprawdę poznać, pozwól się czcić, wielbić i wysławiać we wszystkich Twych dziełach, z których promienieje Twoja wszechmoc, mądrość, dobroć, sprawiedliwość, miłosierdzie i prawda. Daj nam również tak pokierować życiem - myślami, słowami i czynami - aby z naszego powodu nigdy nie bluźniono Twojemu imieniu, lecz czczono je i wielbiono. Pytanie 123: Jak brzmi druga prośba? "Przyjdź Królestwo Twoje," to znaczy: rządź nami przez Słowa i Ducha, abyśmy w coraz większym stopniu stawali się podatni na Twe działanie. Chroń i rozkrzewiaj Kościół Twój. Zniszcz dzieła diabelskie i wszystkie moce, które powstają przeciw Twemu świętemu Słowu, aż wypełni się Twoje Królestwo, w którym Ty będziesz wszystkim we wszystkim. Pytanie 124: Jak brzmi trzecia prośba? "Bądź wola Twoja jako w niebie tak i na ziemi," to znaczy: spraw, abyśmy, podobnie jak cała ludzkość, wyrzekli się własnej woli i bez sprzeciwu wykonywali Twoją, bo tylko ona jest dobra - aby w ten sposób każdy spełniał swe obowiązki i powołanie tak chętnie i wiernie, jak czynią to aniołowie w niebiesiach. Pytanie 125: Jak brzmi czwarta prośba? "Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj," to znaczy: zechciej nas zaopatrywać we wszystko, co konieczne do życia, abyśmy dzięki temu poznali, że jedynym źródłem wszelkiego dobra Ty jesteś i że bez Twego błogosławieństwa nasze starania, nasza praca, a nawet Twoje dary nie będą służyły naszemu dobru. Tak więc chodzi o to, abyśmy nie pokładali ufności w żadnym stworzeniu, lecz jedynie w Tobie. Pytanie 126: Jak brzmi piąta prośba? "Odpuść nam nasze winy jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom," to znaczy: zechciej nam, biednym grzesznikom, nie pamiętać ze względu na krew Jezusa Chrystusa naszych win i zła, do którego bezustannie lgniemy. A my, odnajdując w sobie świadectwo Twojej łaski, ze wszystkich sił postanawiamy całym sercem przebaczać drugiemu człowiekowi (bliźniemu). Pytanie 127: Jak brzmi szósta prośba? "Nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, ale nas zbaw od złego," to znaczy: bez Ciebie jesteśmy tak słabi, że nie ostalibyśmy się ani chwili, co więcej - nasi śmiertelni wrogowie: diabeł, świat i własne nasze ciało bezustannie na nas czyhają. Dlatego Ty zechciej chronić nas i wzmacniać mocą Ducha Świętego, abyśmy mogli skutecznie im się opierać aż do pełnego zwycięstwa i nie ulec w tej duchowej walce. Pytanie 128: Jak kończy się ta modlitwa? "Albowiem Twoje jest Królestwo, moc i chwała na wieki wieków," to znaczy: prosimy Cię o wszystko, gdyż Ty, będąc Królem naszym i Wszechmocnym, chcesz i możesz dać nam to wszystko, co jest dobrem. Prosimy Cię o to, abyśmy nie byli wielbieni, ale Twoje święte imię na wieki. Pytanie 129: Co oznacza słowo "AMEN"? "Amen" znaczy: "to jest prawda", "to stanie się na pewno", albowiem modlitwa moja zostanie wysłuchana w stopniu o wiele większym, niż ja sam mógłbym w swoim sercu pragnąć. Kategoria:Nauki Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Chrześcijaństwo Kategoria:Protestantyzm Kategoria:Luteranizm Kategoria:Kalwinizm